Christmas Proposal
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Jason and Sienna are back home for Christmas from Collage. Jason has something to ask Sienna...Short One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**SHORT ONE SHOT**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

**Christmas Proposal**

Jason Freeman had started collage with his vampire girlfriend Sienna Devereux. After his first year at collage Jason was going to be turned into a vampire. He had got permission from the council. Sienna was going to turn him.

Jason loved Sienna very much they were drawn to each other from the start. Now here Jason was at a Jewellery store near Christmas and purchasing a diamond engagement ring. Once he found the one he was looking for he had it engraved. _'I Trust and Love you with my heart'_. He had planned for it to be a private proposal but Sienna said that there was going to be a big Christmas vampire party at her house. Everyone was welcome. And she said she wanted him to go. This would be there second Christmas together.

So today was Christmas Eve the party would go one to well over midnight. He planned to propose on the stroke of midnight.

"You look very handsome", Jason's mother says

"Thanks Mum. I won't be home till late", Jason says

"Ok. Be careful. Give our love to Sienna"

"I will", Jason says walking out the door to his car

He drives to the Devereux Manor. The security lets him in. Sienna was waiting for him outside her house.

"How are your parents?" Sienna asks

"They are good. Happy to see me. They send their love", Jason says

"We'll spend tomorrow with them", Sienna promises

"You don't have too", Jason says

"I will. Now everyone is inside. I'll try and stay by you all night to make sure nobody takes your blood. But my parents gave them a strict warning about now touching you. So you should be safe. Before we go in I love you", Sienna says

"I love you too", Jason says kissing her lips

With the party Jason saw Paige, Sienna's big sister and all the vampires that he went to school with in his senior year of High School.

"Brad can you take me to Mr Devereux I have to ask him something", Jason says

"Sure. But he is busy tonight. We will see if he will talk to you", Brad says

They go off looking for Mr Devereux finding him in a crowd of people.

"Excuse me Sir can I talk to you in private?" Jason asks

"Is it important?" Mr Devereux asks

"Yes. I need to ask you something that I was planning on doing tonight. But with your permission", Jason says

"My office then", Mr Devereux says

They go into his office and shut the door.

"Now want have you planned?" Mr Devereux asks

"Mr Devereux I would like permission to marry your daughter. I love her with everything I have. I felt drawn to her since day one. All I want is to make her have a happy life. I will treat her with respect and everything she deserves. Sir will you give me permission?" Jason asks

"You plan to become a vampire?" Mr Devereux asks

"Yes sir after this school year. Just one year of collage then Sienna is going to do it", Jason says

"Will you treat her well? If I hear anything about you treating her poorly or anything bad your life is mine", Mr Devereux says

"I will treat her well. And it is fair. You can have my life if I hurt her. But I love her too much to hurt her", Jason says

"Well then you have my blessing. When do you plan to propose?" Mr Devereux asks

"Tonight at Midnight. I already have the ring. I was just waiting till I could speak to you in private", Jason says

"I will make sure everyone is listening at Midnight. It will be after me Christmas toast. You better go and find Sienna she must be worried about you by now", Mr Devereux says

"Thank you sir", Jason says

They leave the office and Sienna notices Jason who was smiling. He kissed her lips.

"What did Dad want?" Sienna asks

"Nothing. Just a small thing. Don't worry you want to dance?" Jason asks

"I would love to", Sienna says

Jason dances with Sienna in his arms till Mr Devereux calls for everyone's attention. Jason checks his watch and it was nearly midnight.

"Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming. This party is a Christmas Party and welcoming my daughter Sienna back from collage for the holidays. As it is nearly midnight I will be quick. At the end of this school term Jason will be joining us. It has been agreed by the council. Which are all here tonight along with all you who know about us. You know how I treasure my daughter. Well I have told Jason what he wants to hear. So we will go over to him", Mr Devereux says

Jason turns to Sienna.

"Sienna I loved you from the minute I saw you. I don't care that you are a vampire. I love you with everything. I promise to be with you for as long as you allow me. You plan to turn me after the school term but there is one thing I want to do before I am turned into what you are. So on this Christmas at midnight I ask you Sienna Devereux will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jason asks on one knee ring out holding it up to her

Everyone gasps. Sienna looks shocked. The seconds tick by and Jason was getting nervous.

"I will on this Christmas Day I accept your proposal", Sienna says tears in her eyes

Jason slides the ring onto her finger and they kiss passionately at the clock strikes Christmas Day. Everyone cheers.

"Merry Christmas my fiancée", Jason says

"Merry Christmas my future husband", Sienna says kissing him again

This was one Christmas too remember. And they both knew it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and a safe New Year**


End file.
